Purple is not a Secondary Colour
by CrazyWaluigi777
Summary: Hey all! This is my first story, so feedback, whether positive or negative, will be well appreciated. This is about Waluigi's descent into something supposedly evil...For forever or not, you'll have to read to find out! I plan for this to be kid-friendly, and have 20 chapters of around 1,000 words each, so both me and you viewers are in for a Purple Ride! (W.I.P. Expect more!)
1. The beginning of a Purple Perversity

**Purple is not a Secondary Colour. By CrazyWaluigi777.**

With a click, a turn and a pull, Waluigi was back home. Like usual, he was exhausted, as he had been doing some coin robberies with Wario, probably his only friend. But, as he approached his sofa, he started contemplating. Why am I doing this? Is Wario to be trusted? What is this for? Hesitantly, he slumped down onto the sofa, lying his head on a ripped cushion. Waluigi's house was not something you'd see on a television show about amazing, beautiful houses, but quite the contrary. Wallpaper was torn off the walls, a single small-screen television sitting on a rickety table. But why? Why was it like this? Why is my life so harsh? So many questions, but they all led up to a single answer. He was an outcast, one left to live on nothing but scraps. Most people, animals, creatures and etcetera had a role in the Mushroom Kingdom. Waluigi? Not one of those. Because of this fact, he despised Mario and Luigi. They were the superstars, some would say, always saving the princesses, defeating evil and being all round nice guys. Waluigi just wanted to feel like them, to be important. Many a time had he imagined being in the plumbers' shoes, jumping on baddies and saving the goodies, but then he just scratched the thought out of his mind like usual, starting to hate Red &amp; Green more every time he did, usually in the mood to punch something afterwards. Waluigi grabbed the TV remote and switched the television on, and, speak of the devil, there they were. Mario and Luigi, basking in everybody's happiness. Apparently they had 'Turned into cats and defeated Bowser, who was also in a feline form'. He hated them, with a passion that could light the world on fire better than a Fire Flower could ever do.

"Oh, Wa-stupid-hoo. The plumbers SAVE the day. How could I care?!"

He also knew they hated him back. Only twice had he had a role, but he didn't count those. Both of them were him being villainous and they were both in the category labelled 'Mario's Minor Adventures', but, there was no point getting angry at something he couldn't control anymore. Useless, it was. He pressed the TV remote, switching the channel to Tanooki Reports. Something seemed strange though. As soon as he had the channel up, the sound and visual started stuttering and glitching. Strange, as it was a major news company and they always had a signal to his television. It was not raining, nor was there any other weather that would alter the connection. His question was answered by an ominous figure, shadowed, appearing on the TV. Waluigi wanted to change over in fear somebody had hacked his signal, but his instincts told him to stay. A voice, presumably from the figure, told Waluigi "Person of you, have been chosen for the contest of the villainy variety! Report quickliness to Beanbean Kingdom and shall I be waiting there? Yes, I will! BUT, if you are not being here, consequences there will..."

If the painful grammar didn't scare him enough, 'contest of villainy' and 'consequences' sure did. To be honest, he didn't want to go. He'd rather hide. But...Was this his chance to get one over the Bros.? The good of bad, the funny of tyranny, the glorious structures of violent destruction...If this person was able to hack a signal, he would be a professional, surely. Well, hopefully, and he wasn't sure if it was a male yet, but he digressed a bit far. Readjusting his cap with his trademark '**Γ**' engraved on it, he turned the television off, got up and walked to the door. Next to the door, he looked at a calendar he had. July 20th, 2015. He knew what day it was tomorrow. It would be his 15th anniversary of being in one of Mario's adventures. Well, if TENNIS was an adventure of course. With a sigh, he took his money-box off a shelf and slipped it into a bag, which he picked up and tossed over his shoulder. He was unsure, but, oddly excited, like a surprise birthday party.

"Contest of the villainy variety", Waluigi whispered to himself, unlocking the door with patience, seeing the street out in front of him. Beanbean kingdom was not too far away from the Mushroom Kingdom, but it was still a four and a half hour walk. Waluigi stepped out into the open, closing and locking the door behind him. He began walking down the street, passing by houses that looked tenfold as good as his, despite being owned by anthropomorphic mushroom people. Once Waluigi had reached the end of the street, he took a turn and he bumped into a plumber. THAT plumber.  
"So, a-how is mister Purple Pest doing today? Walking and-a feeling worth-a-less? Ha!"  
If only he could understand the pain  
"Mario, can you at LEAST show SOME respect? It's my 15th adventure anniversary tomorrow. Frankly, you should be acting kind towards me."  
"Yeah-a right! For a 'villain' if-a I can even CLASS you that, you get-a NONE of Mario's wondrous respect! Now excuse me, I and the-a Princess have some cake to-a be eating!"  
That red imbecile. So annoying, he was. He didn't even think of caring. Waluigi sighed, tilting his head down, and sniffling a little. Mario had walked away by now, and good. Waluigi did not want to hear ANYTHING from Mario, EVER again. After walking another 20 meters, he sat down, and, after recapping on all the terrible things in his life, he started...Crying. He had never cried in years before now. Sure, he may have punched some stuff or let out a few "Darnit!"s, but never cried.

Was this really worth it? He didn't know. He could only hope that Purple would be a good colour by the end of this.


	2. Fawfully Strange

**Fawfully Strange**

Waluigi held his head tight in his hands as he sobbed and sobbed. Eventually, though, he got to his senses. If he didn't get to the Beanbean Kingdom in time, the Bad Grammar Hacker folk mentioned there would be a consequence. He was more determined than ever after the tear-shedding though. He had held in all his emotion before, but the combination of stress, a four and a half hour walk and that idiot Mario just made him snap. After all, it was good to let some sadness slip every once in a while, no matter what anybody says. Two hours of boring trekking later, his lanky legs grew withered in strength and he had to rest on a bench for a while. As he did so, he watched a river flow by, Cheep-Cheeps jumping out to show off to their mates. Nature was good; the trees, water and animals of this area between the two kingdoms just felt...Natural to Waluigi. Then he realized, 'Why am I going to a villainous competition if I cherish wildlife so much?'. Like he did with the thoughts of M &amp; L, he shrugged it off, and 20 minutes elapsed like it was nothing when the flowing water calmed his mind; it was lovely. Another 2 hours - after passing through many places and nearly being killed at Stardust Fields by a rogue shooting star - and he was at the Beanbean kingdom, pretty much on the verge of falling asleep, but there. Half an hour earlier than expected, too. He walked nervously down the streets of the kingdom. This place was weird, and surely if this person wanted to meet Waluigi here, he would be even weirder. Suddenly, a voice from the alleyway called out to get his attention.

"Psst! Hey you! The one of you with the equipped Symbol of Gamma! Follow I!"

That must be him. Sounds like him, anyway. Waluigi slowly slid down the alleyway.

"You're the guy who did that transmission hacking thing, aren't you?"

"Sure did! I am veriness happiness that come you could! Now, myself needs to give you a talking!"

Ugh, great. As if the butchered language couldn't get any worse, now it was up close and personal, spitting at him with unholiness. "Methinks you're suited, fit and pumped for...BEING A CRIMELY PARTNER OF MINE! Now, excuses if I gets obnoxious a bit, grammar is best, not. School-times, bad things, is all the say from me."

Waluigi tutted and rolled his eyes. He could obviously tell that remark from a mile away.

"So, err...What is your name? Do you even have one?"

"I am only the nightly shadow of shadowiness, sleek, slick, and powerfully filled with prowess, am I..."

A light lit up the alleyway, from a gizmo in the person's hands.

"...FAWFUL?!"

Fawful, eh? Seems a bit wacko. He also looked a bit crazy too. He was one of the people...Well, beans of the Beanbean kingdom, but he had some random stuff on him. A cape that looked like it would swallow him whole, a pair of swirly glasses that always made him look entranced, and this... Smile that could probably see into your soul.

"So, then, Fawful...Why have you called a person like me here? I'm useless at being a treacherous antagonist..."

"Now now now, Purple person, the words of your mouth are not brainly! See, expectation. Anybody will know you're the guy of bad? INCORRECT! For an under the covers, PERFECT!"

Although he hated to admit it, Fawful was right. Nobody would think of HIM being a devilish figure, I mean, after being left out of Mario's 7th Karting Tournament, lots of people would've forgot about him.

"I see, Fawful. Can we go somewhere more private though? I fear of the beanish people of around here overhearing of us."

"Overshmearing, overhearing, fineness. Go down we shall, into lair of secrecy!"

As Fawful tampered a little with his gadget thingamajig, a bin-lid flipped open. Strange. Fawful shouted "Down Here!" a bit too loudly for the situation they were in. On the subject of situations...WAS WALUIGI GOING TO HOLD A CONVERSATION IN A TRASHBIN?! Fawful was madder than he usually thought, which was mad in itself considering how bad his language skills were. But alas, holding his nose tight and clenching his eyes shut, he jumped in, feet first, not sure at what to expect. What awaited him was something, of course, he did not expect. The bin continued underground, like some dirty warp pipe, and after about 10 seconds of falling, Waluigi landed flat on a cushion at the end. What surrounded him was a surprise for sure. Technology surrounded him, orange screens and multicoloured buttons were absolutely everywhere. One contained poison mushroom recipes, another contained schematics for something looking like a flying skateboard. Another said 'How to get rid of the Bros.' THE bros. Looks like Waluigi chose the right cause. With that fact now known, Waluigi pushed the thought that his bean friend was completely bonkers clear out of the way, in exchange for mischief. Oh, how those brothers needed to be replaced. Stealing glory, destroying carefully laid brick blocks for money, running and killing everything in sight with superstars...How did they even get so recognized for such recklessness? He didn't know. What he did know is that Fawful seemed to be good with all this technological jargon, and that could assist in many, MANY different ways. Soon after having a philosophical brainstorm, Fawful appeared from the trash can too. He did take a while, but that was probably to cover up evidence. Being caught by Red and Green would be the worst way to go. As he looked at Waluigi, Fawful let out a laugh, seeing how he was caught up in all the bustling bytes, panicky pixels and plans to put the plumbers down.

"Purpley. Your head needs a turn one-eighty..."


	3. The Annihilation Congregation

**The Annihilation Congregation**

Waluigi turned his head around to face the other way, and what he saw was a group of many different things. A giant walking Piranha Plant, a frog king, a duo of thieves, one a beanish and another rabbit shaped, plus a...Mushroom Princess creature that kept on talking gibberish? As unexplainable as a Bin Lair, he guessed. All of them were holding pieces of paper, but they were indecipherable as Waluigi could not make out the words because they were holding the paper in their own direction. He looked over at Fawful, who was gesturing at the team to flip the paper over. There was nothing too important on the paper, just the names of each specific member who held them. Waluigi read the names from left to right. Petey Piranha, Wart, Popple, Nabbit. The last name was in some alien-like language so it was basically unreadable, which bugged him a fair bit.

"Purpley, name may I have?" Fawful asked with a grin. How stupid of him, he didn't even give him a name! Well, time to see how he butchers THIS up, he guessed.

"My name is Waluigi, but just call me whatever. I don't care too much."

"Waluigi, huhs? Coolness. Now, planning of the invasioning must be done nowish! The planroom to we go!" Plan room? This place must be pretty good if they have a plan room. Just imagine what they could do. Captures, spying, climbing up the ranks, all good. Fawful slowly walked into a room, and each of the members followed behind, including Waluigi. Not sure what to expect, his steps were slow and cautious, almost disagreeing with the rest of his body, which was excited and ready for anything. As he entered, it was just as technology-based as the other main room, with maps up and schematics littering the screens with complexity. There was a large, oval-shaped table in the middle of this room which was almost like a simulation of the entire kingdom and outwards, it had projected structures and accurate real-time movement on the maps. It wasn't perfected, obviously. Living things couldn't be accurately tracked on the large diagram, but things like rivers and vehicles moved accordingly. After snapping out of a trance by how crazily crafted the projection was, he realized everybody had sat down on chairs surrounding the table, and that Fawful was gesturing him to sit down.

"Hey, hurrying ups need beginnings! We can of not plan if the purple sits not."

"Yeah..Got it." Waluigi walked over to his chair and plonked down on it. He was still fairly surprised at how a bin lair could be worked into THIS, so he waited for others to explain.

"Alright everybodies. Sinceness our last trying worked not, we need plans of newing. Run in crazy type is not the best strategy, so out is that. Ideas?" Everybody's voices piled up on top of eachother in a frenzy of sound, and it was unable to make-out. He heard something along the lines of

"Mech-Bag-Power-Blegh-Destroy-Food!" Yeah, that made a heck-load of sense, didn't it?

"Alrightiesing. Quieten downs. One times please." Fawful complained, seeming to have had to dealt with this before. The group complied, and Nabbit spoke first.

"Build a Mech! Build a Mech! Destroy with Power!"

"Noes Nabbitty. Powering is optionless." The group then started to argue with eachother out of nowhere, which, with a leader who seemed very good, was pretty unprofessional in Waluigi's opinion.

"ALRIGHT, CALM! Lets letting the New-Additioned speak then. Ideas you have?" Waluigi's mind was full of ideas, yet so blank at the same time. He thought for a little bit, when he replied with a question of his own.

"Where did you last attack? I need to know."

"Attackings? That was Toad Town."

"Toad Town? You mean right NEXT to Peach's Castle?"

"E-Erm...Yessings? Why involved so much?"

Waluigi spotted the flaw very quickly in the logic.

"That place would be in close reach to guards, who I know would be very protective of the town, and it would also be in pipe-reach of the..." Waluigi clenched his fist up into a ball, refusing to finish the sentence for...Reasons. Fawful sighed.

"I'm knowing of whatting you mean, and ending of sentence. A boat of same is we're in, but a small and broken boat is it. Sinking. Your plan then?"

"Start at the bottom, climb up. Find a place on the map that everybody has forgot about. We will take that over, and then proceed to take over larger things."

"Brilliant-good idea! I am having just the place!" With a swish of his hand, he scrolled the map over to a little part of the map that Mario had only visited once, and that was back in 1989. That place was Birabuto Kingdom.

"Birabuto Kingdom. Reddie has only visited this place onesome. A perfecto location for a beginning." Fawful proudly presented. Waluigi rolled his eyes and went along with it. Turns out this whole 'Contest of Villainy' thing (which when it came to mind wasn't really a contest but rather a gathering) was a good choice. There was a good leader with good knowledge of tech - although not so good with words - and mostly good allies with good ideas. This, he thought, could be a helpful standing point in doing almost anything. But enough thought, he, ironically, thought, he needed some sleep. His legs hurt from walking and his head hurt from thinking. It was closing up on 7PM, which was pretty early, but he always slept at weird times so he didn't mind.

"Fawful, can we leave the plans for tomorrow maybe? I am worn out. On that note, where in the world are the bedrooms?"

"Beddingrooms? Oh, umm...Sorries. I have not yet developing those..."

"Well isn't THAT great..."


End file.
